Teen Titans: Murakami School
by Collateral
Summary: The Teen Titans have been enrolled in Murakami School without their knowledge. Suddenly, they are thrown into a whole new world where saving the city is against the school rules...
1. The Urgent Message

**Chapter One: The Urgent Message

* * *

**

An angry flash of lightning illuminated the Titan's Tower which sat on a small rocky island that overlooked Jump City. The loud crash of thunder followed the lightning and the doors leading into the operations center slid open to show the arrival of the Teen Titans. The arrival of four very wet Teen Titans.

"Well we kicked Control Freak's butt for like the tenth time in a row," Raven said in her monotone and extremely sarcastic voice. She walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up one of her dark novels before taking a seat on the half circle sofa. She actually happened to be the only Titan that wasn't dripping wet, since she could use her powers to keep from getting soaked by the rain. The other four were not so lucky.

"Yeah, and have you noticed he always picks nights to do battle outside in the pouring rain?" Cyborg said with a twinge of annoyance, as he wiped his face with a towel that Starfire handed him. "And this time he was actually smart and decided to make his remote control all water proof or whatever."

"At least he's back in jail and that's the thing that counts," Robin said while drying his dripping hair vigorously with another dry towel that Starfire had handed him moments after giving Cyborg's his.

No one else complained about the rain after Robin said this. Cyborg had gone and raided the refrigerator again. He was making a sandwich that looked like it had about five layers of meats, cheeses, and vegetables. Beast Boy had already hooked the game station up and was battling a robot using one of the game controllers. His more than occasional "c'mon!" were ignored by the rest. Raven continued to read, Robin was still drying his hair, and Cyborg who had now finished creating his masterpiece sandwich, chopped on it loudly. Starfire was sucking mustard up from its bottle with a straw quite happily.

"Yo Beast Boy!" Cyborg suddenly yelled from behind the sofa.

"What!" the green changeling yelled back without taking his eyes from the screen. At the moment his robot was pounding on the enemy robot, and showing promising signs of winning the game.

"Is that _my_ controller you're using?" Cyborg asked in a loud voice as he swallowed the rest of his sandwich. He leaned over Beast Boy's shoulder and gave an angry cry. "That's _my controller_! Give me that!" and with that said, Cyborg plucked the game controller out of Beast Boy's hand, causing the latter to yelp with indignation.

"CY! You just made me lose the game!" Beast Boy cried and grabbed his green hair violently as the words "LOSER. GAME OVER" flashed onto the screen.

"Yeah, well then maybe you should have thought twice about using _my_ controller," Cyborg said with a smirk at Beast Boy's face.

"Does it _matter_ whose controller it is?" Raven asked sarcastically. She personally thought that Cyborg had issues when it came to playing game station. He would do about anything to win. However as Cyborg launched into an over long explanation about why it _did_ matter whose controller it was, Raven was sorry she had bothered asking. As Cyborg continued his rant about "his controller was the best" and "like my second baby after the T-Car," Raven rolled her eyes. She continued to read; Beast Boy had gotten another game controller and was now challenging Cyborg to a new game, which the half-robot teen quickly agreed.

Robin had disappeared and was most likely either in his room or in the evidence room putting Control Freak's remote away safely. Starfire watched the two boys battling robots on the screen with wide green eyes as she slurped on the mustard. Raven was about to leave the room to meditate before going to bed, when an urgent message popped up on the large screen stopping the game Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing.

"Wha-!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled loudly, but quickly shut up when they saw a man on the screen looking at them expectantly.

"Uh, someone get Robin up here," Cyborg said as he turned the game station off.

"Already here," Robin said calmly as he walked back into the operations center. The man on the screen was looking apologetic and flustered at the same time. There had only been a couple times that people had made actual contact with the Titans, since most of the time the alarm went off to alert the Titans of trouble. If this man was making direct contact with them, it meant he had some assignment for them. "Can we…help you?" Robin asked the man.

The man was wearing a white suit with a navy blue tie. His hair was dark brown and slicked to the sides, his eyes were a clear blue, and at the moment he looked troubled. "As a matter of fact, you can…"

"What's the trouble?" Robin asked instantly. The other Titans sided up next to their leader and were looking at the man in the screen with interest.

The man looked slightly put off by the sudden interest. "Shall I introduce myself first?" Robin quirked a brow at this, but nodded his head anyways. "I am Mr. Murakami, the principal of Murakami School. I'm sure you've seen it, even if you Titans don't attend school," Mr. Murakami said very casually and conversationally.

"That's where Terra goes!" Beast Boy said excitedly. The other Titans and Mr. Murakami looked at him. "Uh…yeah…" Beast Boy said slightly put off.

Mr. Murakami continued. "Yes, I'm sure you have many friends that attend my school. It is a rather new school, opened just two years ago in fact." He paused and looked at the Titans as if expecting them to say something, but they didn't, so he continued. "I have an assignment for you five children." Four out of the five Titans grumbled inwardly about being called 'children' when they were out in the city every day kicking bad guy butt. However, being called 'children' didn't seem to affect Starfire as it had the others.

"Glorious! And what is this assignment you will have us do?" her perkiness made Mr. Murakami smile. He pointed at her from the screen.

"Your attitude is exactly what we're looking for at Murakami School. As for your assignment, I have created a short video tape for you children to watch…" Mr. Murakami's face was replaced by a blue screen before a video apparently began playing. A female voice began to talk as pictures of Murakami School and its campus with students popped up on the screen.

"Welcome to Murakami School. This wonderful school, which was established just two years ago, has a wonderful curriculum for growing children…" As the female voice kept on talking and as the video kept playing the same pictures over and over again, the Titans felt their attention slipping away. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of who knows what, Mr. Murakami's face popped back on the screen.

"Wonderful isn't it?" It sounded more like a statement then a question, but all five Titans nodded their heads mutely, unable to find words. Finally Starfire asked the question that everyone else on the team had been thinking.

"But what is the assignment?" her eyes wide with question and confusion. The other Titans all looked at Mr. Murakami. The principal's face fell as he looked at them from the screen.

"You mean you don't know what the assignment is? Were you not paying attention to the video?" When the Titans didn't answer, he took it as a definite 'No.' For the first time since popping up on the Teen Titan's screen in the operations center as being an urgent message, Mr. Murakami looked extremely displeased. "Well then. No wonder you've all decided to attend my school. I expect you five to show up promptly at eight fifteen a.m. on Monday morning. I also expect the dress code with be followed, as well as all the rules defined in the video. Good night, and don't be tardy!" And with that, the screen went blank.

For a full ten seconds no one spoke until finally, "So…What just happened?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head, as he looked at each of his team mate's faces.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm treating Murakami School as being a private school. Also, even though it's not expressed, I am treating it as a school mainly for teenagers. However I'm not making specific grades. There won't be freshmen, sophomores, juniors, etc. All students of all ages through 14-18 are mixed together in classes. This makes it easier to write the story, because I want the Teen Titans to be "IN CHARACTER" as much as possible, and since their ages aren't given, I have to guess they are a mixture of ages. For example, in my opinion, Cyborg looks a lot older than the rest of them, while Beast Boy looks like he's the youngest. So if I was to write this like the Teen Titans were in high school, in my opinion, Beast Boy would be a sophomore while Cyborg would be a senior, and the others would be spread out. I wanted the Titans to be able to be on the same level. Terra will be in the story, but as in the episode: Things Change, she won't remember any of them. She may become a friend, but she won't be doing the whole super hero thing she had going on in season two. As for pairings...well, you're just going to have to read my story to find out won't you? ;) I really hope you guys enjoy and review. Please no flames. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but writing "wow ur story suxs" "I hate robxstar, raexrob 4 life!" "You spelled random word wrong." Yes minor grammar and spelling mistakes are sure to occur even if spell check is on, but telling me I spelled a word wrong isn't constructive. Updates will be done whenever I have time, but if you like my story so far, stay posted :) Enjoy!  



	2. The Coward

**Chapter Two: The Coward

* * *

**

"Um…guys?" Beast Boy asked again as the rest of his team mates seemed to be lost for words. However just as quickly as they had lost their speech, all of a sudden all four of them started talking at the same time. Now it was Beast Boy's turn to be lost for words as he just stared at his team mates who were now either pacing up and down, throwing their arms up and down in over exaggerated motions, floating around with excitement, or standing with crossed arms. It was obvious each of Beast Boy's team mates were taking the news that they had been enrolled in school _very_ differently.

"There has to be a mistake. There must have been an error, while they were processing names or…" Robin muttered quickly and loudly, as he paced around the operations center in a very agitated state.

"Robin! How could there have been a mistake? I mean _hello?_ We are the _Teen Titans_. How can you get _that_ messed up in a computer? It would have to be a very stupid computer…" Cyborg yelled as he flapped his arms around, almost knocking Beast Boy over.

"_I_ don't know how they messed it up, _but obviously they did because how else did we get enrolled_…" Robin snapped at Cyborg. He had finally stopped pacing, and was now standing face to face with Cyborg who was now snapping back.

"Well then figure out how we got into this mess!" Cyborg yelled angrily.

"Why don't _you_ figure it out? You're the computer genius!" Robin fired back. Sparks were flying from their eyes very much like the time they had gotten into an argument over who had messed up and let all the bad guys escape from the jail. Cyborg was about to say something nasty back, when Starfire flew up in front of them and said,

"Isn't this just _glorious_? Oh, this is most wonderful!" She pulled both Robin and Cyborg into a bone crushing hug before floating up higher in the air. Robin and Cyborg were left with their mouths hanging open as they watched Starfire, who seemed to be the only one who was excited about having to go to school. Raven who was now sitting on the couch with her arms still crossed didn't seem surprised that Starfire was the only one who was excited. Robin and Cyborg seemed to have forgotten their argument as they stared at Starfire.

"I have always wondered what it was like to go to school on this planet. I wonder if it will be truly as horrible as I hear it is…" Starfire said with excitement shining in her beautiful green eyes, while nervously wringing her hands. Robin and Cyborg seemed to have gotten over their surprise and remembering their argument, were now at opposite sides of the room. Starfire finally looked at all her team mates and was shocked to find Robin standing with his arms folded across his chest, Cyborg with his back to Robin, Raven who was reading again, and Beast Boy who was now pulling at his hair.

"Friends…?" she asked uncertainly. "Have I said something wrong?" Robin was about to say something when Beast Boy jumped in front of him and began waving his arms wildly at the alien.

"How can you even be _excited_? School is the worst thing to have ever walked the planet! I can't believe this is happening to me!" Beast Boy complained, all the while yanking bits of hair out of his head.

"Schools don't _walk_ Beast Boy," Raven said in an irritated tone. Beast Boy rounded on her with what looked like every intention on turning into a tyrannosaurus and chomping on her. Raven who seemed to read the latter's intention muttered, "Azarath metrion zinthos!" Beast Boy was engulfed in a sphere of energy, in which he began changing into different animals trying to break free, but to no avail. Raven felt a vein throbbing in her head as she tried reading again.

"Raven! Put Beast Boy down," Robin commanded. The black energy surrounding Beast Boy disappeared and captive fell to the floor in a heap. "Star, you didn't say anything wrong," Robin assured the alien girl who had been looking slightly down cast. However at Robin's words, she seemed to brighten again and flew over to his side. Cyborg made a loud grumbling noise, but walked back over to the sofa where his other team mates were gathered. Robin looked at Cyborg and Cyborg looked back. After a couple of minutes of trying to stare each other down, so the loser would have to be the one to apologize about the argument earlier, Starfire said what Raven was thinking.

"Friends! Apologizing is no contest! Please, let the mean words be forgotten," she said in a slightly raised and reproachful voice. At her words, Robin opened his mouth to apologize, but Cyborg beat him to it.

"Man, I'm sorry," Cyborg said without the slightest difficulty. Robin grinned back, accepting the apology. Now that they had finally forgiven each other, the whole atmosphere in the room seemed to lighten.

"But you guys! What are we going to do?" Beast Boy whined from the floor, where he still laid in a heap. The rest of the team looked down at him and then looked expectantly at their leader.

Robin scowled slightly as he came to his decision. "Go to school I guess," he said calmly, hiding his own displeasure. There was a howl of agony from the floor, and everyone except for Starfire looked disgruntled at the leader's words.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Beast Boy walked into the operations center the next morning he was not surprised to find the rest of the team already awake. Grunting a greeting at the team he walked over to the refrigerator to serve himself some tofu breakfast. Robin and Cyborg were eating large amounts of eggs, bacon, and sausages. Starfire was eating something that looked like a pile of green jelly with what looked like black purple worm things. Raven was sipping herbal tea as she read.

"Okay, who wants tofu sausages?" Beast Boy asked his friends eagerly. Starfire raised her hand enthusiastically, but the rest of the team ignored him. "You _know_ tofu is a lot better for you than all that meat!" the green changeling said as he got out a frying pan and started frying up a pile of tofu sausage.

"Man, _nobody_ wants to eat tofu even if it is better for you," Cyborg said as he continued shoveling down bacon. Beast Boy looked annoyed as he waited for the tofu sausages to finish frying.

"_Starfire _eats them! I eat them!" Beast Boy said angrily as he dumped a couple tofu sausages onto a plate and handed them to Starfire. She thanked him and poured a large amount of mustard over them. Cyborg grumbled something about how Starfire ate just about anything, but it went unheard as everyone went back to eating and drinking, and the frequent tofu versus meat debate was forgotten.

After they had all finished eating and cleaned the dishes, Beast Boy and Cyborg went back to playing video games. Raven, as usual, was already reading another one of her books, and was turning a deaf ear to the noise the boys were making. Robin was lounging on the sofa next to Cyborg, with his feet propped up on the small table in front of the sofa. He was waiting to play the winner. Starfire had disappeared from the room, and was most likely feeding Silkie.

About ten minutes had gone by, and Robin was the first to notice Starfire still had not returned. "What happened to Star-" his words were cut off as a loud shriek that was heard outside. Both Cyborg and Robin vaulted off the couch, and Raven followed the two running boys out of the operations center. Cyborg, who had his sonic cannon ready to fire from his arm, stopped abruptly causing both Robin and Raven to smash into his back. Robin and Raven both stepped out behind Cyborg, to find Starfire with her back turned to them. Her head was bowed in defeat.

"Uh…Starfire? We heard you scream…" Robin asked uncertainly, while Cyborg turned his sonic cannon off. Beast Boy came running out of the operations center with a wide smirk on his face, but no one noticed it. Annoyed, he waved his hands in front of Cyborg as he tried to get his attention.

"Dude! I just beat you at the game!" he said in a very smug voice. However, when Cyborg didn't seem to care, Beast Boy turned to look at Raven's expressionless face. "_Dude_, does someone care to fill me in on what's so important?"

"Use your eyes Beast Boy. There's something wrong with Starfire…" Raven said dryly. The alien girl still had not moved a muscle, and a loud sniff was heard from her. When the rest of the team heard the sniffle, they all froze with surprised looks on their faces. Then after a moment's hesitation, Robin tentatively walked up to the Tamaranean.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" he asked, confused about her behavior. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around. She looked as if she was trying to suppress the tears, and instead of answering his question, flung an open envelope into Robin's hand. Robin raised a questioning brow, and pulled the letter out of its envelope. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sided up behind him, to read over his shoulder. It was a letter from Murakami School, with a very detailed list of courses, rules, and along with the letter, were five blank schedule forms that needed to be filled out. After the team had finished reading this, they looked at Starfire with questioning eyes. "But Starfire, we thought you wanted to go to school," Robin said.

"I – I did…but…" Starfire said, trembling slightly. At last she let out a wail and threw herself in Robin's arms. "I truly did! But, oh Robin, I cannot read this Earth language…" The rest of the team was stunned for a moment at her words.

Robin pushed her gently away. "But Star, I thought…" the rest of his sentence was drowned out by Beast Boy, who had broke out laughing.

"You _can't read_?" he asked between bursts of laughter. Robin, Raven, and Cyborg looked shocked at Beast Boy. Starfire buried her face in her hands and flew away, and the team heard her slam her door a couple halls down. After a moments silence, Robin rounded on Beast Boy.

"Why'd you have to laugh at her Beast Boy?" Robin snarled angrily. Beast Boy backed away slowly, his hands up in defense.

"I didn't…" he stuttered. Robin's snarling face was inches from his, and as Beast Boy looked at Raven and Cyborg's faces, he knew he had made a mistake.

"Yes you did. You know she's an alien from a different planet Beast Boy," Raven said with a sort of fire flaming behind her black pupils. Beast Boy backed away a couple most steps to walk right into Cyborg.

"Dude! You guys! I didn't _mean_ to laugh at her. It just sort of…came out?" Beast Boy said nervously, trying to talk his way out of it. Robin had a look of disgust on his face, Raven was thinking "jerk" over and over in her head, and Cyborg had his arms crossed with every intention on pounding the green changeling's head into the ground. "I didn't know she couldn't read! Even you said you didn't know Robin," Beast Boy accused. Robin gave him a withering look that made Beast Boy cower.

"Yeah, but Robin didn't _laugh_. You _did_," Raven said, annoyed and angry that Beast Boy was actually trying to deny the fact that he was wrong. After she said this, Cyborg made a grab at Beast Boy, but the green changeling gave a scared yelp and turned into a mouse and zipped away.

"Come back you…!" Cyborg yelled angrily as the little green mouse disappeared down the hall. He and Raven were about to go running after the coward, but Robin stopped them.

"Let him go. We don't have time to chase him around the tower. We need to use this time to teach Starfire how to read," Robin said. Cyborg and Raven instantly agreed, and the three of them walked down the hall to where the Tamaranean's room was.

"So…did either of you know she didn't read?" Raven asked after a couple of minutes. Robin shook his head stiffly, and Cyborg shrugged.

"I always thought she did. I mean all this time…I saw her looking at a couple magazines before, so I guess I thought she knew how. I mean, she speaks our language, so I guess I thought she knew how to read too," Cyborg said. Raven nodded her head in agreement. They had stopped in front of Starfire's room, and after a couple of minutes of hesitation, Robin knocked on her door softly.

"Star…?" There was no reply. The three titans looked at each other nervously, before Robin knocked on the door again; this time more loudly. "Starfire? Are you in there?" Once again, there was no reply. After knocking several more times with no answer, they decided to leave her alone for awhile. Anyone in her situation would want some time to be alone after being humiliated. Robin, feeling slightly dejected that Starfire was ignoring him and the others as well, walked away to his own room. Cyborg went to go polish the T-Car, and Raven slipped away to her own room to meditate. For the rest of the morning and noon, the Titan's tower was extremely quiet.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure if Starfire knows how to read, but I thought I'd have her not know how to read, to make it more interesting. Beast Boy may or may not apologize. He wasn't being intentionally being mean, but seeing in the episodes he usually doesn't think before saying something, I thought I'd have him laugh at Starfire. In the end, she'll probably forgive him anyways because of her good nature. I hope I'm doing a good job of keeping the characters "in character." Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm pleased that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I hope it's the same for the rest of the story :) 


End file.
